I'm Sorry, Iceland
by LittleMissImTheHero
Summary: Antarctica is home alone when the hero comes to comfort her. Her boy friend, Iceland, Doesn't like that at all. Will Icy leave Antarctica for good or will he forget the problem? Read to find out! OCxAmerica and OCxIceland
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer; I don't own hetalia  
_

_I just own the OC! Inspiration is that Kingdom Hearts' song, Simple and Clean!  
_

* * *

Antarctica's POV~

I was home alone, again. For the fourth night this week, Iceland had work to do. I sighed as I pulled out my phone.

"Who should I call now?" I asked myself.

"Casey? No, she's out with Lithuania and Poland. North? No, her, Denmark, South, and Norway went to the movies to see Breaking Dawn: Part 2," I added as I scrolled down my contact list.

I sighed and turned on the TV. There was a knock at the door. I got up and ran to the door.

"Hello," I said hoping it was Iceland.

"It's me, the hero," a loud voice said.

I knew it was America so I opened the door.

"Hey, Ant! I heard you were here alone, so I grabbed some movies and came right over," America said walking into my house.

"Yeah, right this way," I said showing him to the living room.

"So what do you wanna watch?" America asked laying on the floor.

"It really doesn't matter," I said with a smile.

America put a random movie in and sat beside me and wrapped his arm around me. I laid my head on chest and closed my eyes. I woke up two hours later. The movie was off. I looked up at America.

"Why did you let him leave you here alone?" America asked.

"I dunno know," I said.

"You know, I always thought you were cute," America said.

"Really? I liked you, but started to like Denmark and we were always with the Nordics and over time, I fell for Iceland," I said.

He smiled. I sighed. And finally, he leaned over and kissed me. I knew this was wrong, but I couldn't stop it. You believe me right? (She's talking to you a.k.a. Reader) In the background, I heard something fall. America and I stopped kissing. I turned to see Iceland staying in the door way.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Iceland asked.

"Iceland, I can explain," I said.

Iceland turned around and ran upstairs.

"Sorry, Ant," America said walking out the front door.

* * *

_Well, if I don't update in a while that means I'm grounded_.

_Anyways add to your faves on something if you like it if you don't I will stop making fan fictions!_

_In other news, I learned that I have a little Russian in my blood!  
_

_ANTARCTICA~  
_

_Short Black Hair  
_

_Big bruder is Russia  
_

_Is one of the Allied Powers  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Flashback~

"Here," Iceland said giving Antarctica a golden locket.

"Iceland," Antarctica whispered opening the locket.

"I bought it for you, just keep it," Iceland said sitting next to her.

"I love it!" Antarctica said hugging him.

Iceland smiled and hugged her back. He felt her heated face on his shoulder.

"I want you to keep it forever, okay," Iceland said staring into her golden eyes.

She nodded as he kissed her forehead.

Flashback End~

Antarctica's POV

I watched Iceland walk out the door. I pulled out a golden locket from my pocket. I smiled as a tear ran down my face. I got up and ran outside.

"I need to find Icy," I kept whispering to myself.

I ran in the rain without a coat for about a hour. I fell on the sidewalk. A Familiar car stopped beside me. I pushed my messy black hair behind my ear.

"'Ello, Ant," South said smiling.

"Don't call me that," I said standing up.

"What's wrong?" South asked.

"Icy ran off," I whispered.

"I'll help you look for him," South said hopping out the car.

"South, are you high or something? You're not gonna find him," Norway said reaching for South's arm.

"Norway, stop bitching," South said.

"Antarctica, don't let her get lost," Norway said driving off.

"Now let's find Icy, shall we?" South said walking on the sidewalk.

I nodded and followed her.

Iceland's POV ~

I stood in front of the Nordics' house. I knocked on the door, hoping no one was here ,but Finland and Sweden. Denmark opened the door.

"Hey, Icy, What's wrong?" he asked smiling.

"I-I wanted to talk with Sweden," I said as I walked inside.

Finland and Sweden were sitting on the couch. I tear ran down my cheek.

"'c'l'nd, 'r' y''' k'y? (Iceland, are you okay)" Sweden asked.

I sat beside them and sighed.

Antarctica's POV~

"Ant, we have been out here for over a bloody hour! Can we just forget about Iceland?" South said, sighing.

"No we can't stop until we find Icy!" I said.

"Did you check the Nordics' house? That's where I'd go," South said.

"Why didn't you say something before?!" I asked.

"Because I thought this bull would be fun," South said.

I ran to the Nordics' house, not stopping for anything. South was right behind me. When we got there, I opened the door and walked into the living room, hiding behind South. I guess no one saw me.

"South, what happen?" Iceland asked.

"What happen? What happen?! I was outside for over a bloody hour and now I have mud in places mud ain't suppose to go!" South yelled.

"Iceland, I need to talk with you for a moment," I finally said, walking over to him.

He nodded and we walked to his room.


End file.
